1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an immersion objective lens. The present invention also relates to an inverted microscope comprising an immersion objective lens, and an optical analyzer including such an inverted microscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-60981 discloses an immersion objective lens which comprises a recessed liquid holding portion around a front lens. In this immersion objective lens, the liquid holding portion is formed between a lens barrel and an annular waterproof member which is fixed around the lens barrel.
Japanese Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-77657 discloses a liquid immersion device comprising an elastic container which contains a liquid and a holder which holds the elastic container. The holder has an operation hole for pressing the elastic container through it. The liquid immersion device is detachably mounted on a revolver in the same manner as an objective lens.